The Wretched One
by Flawless Massacre
Summary: It's rare that a Ninja lives a long life, and those who do, spend their time burdened by the regrets of their past. The rest burn out before their time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any way or form. I am not making any money out of this and it purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 1: The Wretched One .

"There is a secret test, if you can pass, I will allow you to become a Genin, Naruto." Mizuki said. The relief he felt had been written on his face. He could do this. He would still be able to become a Genin.

"R-Really! Thank you Mizuki-Sensei! I'll pass for sure, Believe it!" Ecstatic with the chance to be a ninja he didn't notice the dark gleam in his teachers gaze.

This would mark the last time he would trust someone at face value.

xxxxxx

With the success of getting the forbidden scroll fresh in his mind, he made his way stealthily towards the abandoned house on the outskirts of Konoha. The scroll under a henge to mask it's largeness. Luck seemed to be with him this night as he had pushed his stealth skills to their limits in avoiding the ANBU guarding the tower, the Intel that Mizuki-Sensei had on their patrols had been correct. He had gotten in with little fanfare and had avoided the ANBU stationed inside, avoiding the Hokage's office like a plague. Once he had the scroll he retraced his steps and made sure his timing was perfect, escaping with none the wiser. 

Taking to the rooftops he kept an eye out for others and soon found himself amongst the trees. A few minutes later and he was crouched and opening the scroll.

Unrolling it several feet, and studied it for a moment. "Shadow clones? Another clone Jutsu! I can't-I need something else." He scanned the rest of the document. "Suiton – No, Dead demon summoning? No. Demonic illusion- Hmm. Oh, what's this? Sealed weapons? Bound to summoner, contract, blah blah blah."

"Hmm Mizuki-Sensei said just one technique. He might get angry if I take them all. Hymir's Finger? No. Zanpakutō? Soul-cutting sword. Sounds interesting. Swipe blood over the seal and push chakra into the array, that's the middle bit-I think, takes several-blah-blah, can cause exhaust-." Deciding he had wasted enough time getting the scroll, he did not want to waste any more. So he bit down on his thumb and swiped it across the seal. Pressing his thumb to he array. Naruto concentrated hard on the life energy inside him- And his chakra surged around him in reply. A visible aura formed around him, and he forced as much as he could through his hand and into the array.

A surge greater then his own burst of energy sparked from the array. It rushed around him and caressed his skins with a warm tingle before sinking into his body, feeling like gravity had increased tenfold he struggled to breath under the pressure and a rush of light-. 

xxxxxx

The ground was uncomfortable he decided. He lay on the forest floor for a while just letting the bluring colours become solid after he had regained conciousness. His body hurt, a steady throb, like when they had to go through a heavy Taijutsu practice. He opened his eyes and took in the darkened forest. A flash of white caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he looked up into the trees and spotted a figure crouching on a thick branch.

"Laying down of the job Naruto-kun?" Mizuki's voice cut through the clearing.

"Mizuki-Sensei!" he exclaimed, pushing himself roughly to his feet despite the thrum of pain it sent through him, and was rewarded for his efforts by tripping on something at his feet. Looking down naruto spotted a sheathed Katana lying innocently before him. He lunged at it and brought it up to his face to inspect it, the black sheath gleamed with polish and the blue grip sat atop it.

"I did it! I learnt a technique from the scroll! This means I pass right Mizuki-Sensei?" A warm feeling rushed up inside him at the thought of making his first step towards his dream. Only to be ruthlessly crushed at his teachers next words.

"Naruto...Who would ever let a demon like you become a ninja?" A grim smile broke out on his face at the thought.

Naruto started at the word, he'd heard it before, in Konoha. Whispers under there breathes and followed by dark glares from some of the villagers. "B-but I learned the technique just like you said! You have to let me pass!" His hands clenched around the Katana's grip at the injustice. 

Deciding the brat needed to be brought low before his demise, Mizuki knew just how to accomplish his goal.

Abruptly switching tactics, Mizuki softened his features. "Naruto-kun...Do you want to know why everybody hates you?"

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet his, "Why? Why does everybody hate me?" Dread and desire welled up in him.

"You've heard stories of how the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Atop his great toad, slew the beast and saved Konoha at the cost of his own life..." His soft features turned sharp,"Well that's not the whole truth, One does not simply kill a tailed beast. They are immortal beings of chakra and rage."

"He couldn't kill it, so he sealed it, But not just any container is enough to hold the Kyuubi. The container needs something special, something with chakra, something that can handle the strain of the Bijuu's massive power."

"Do you understand yet Naruto-kun?" The words dripped from Mizuki's mouth like venom.

"W-what did he seal it in?" The dread hadn't left, and it was beginning to overwhelm him, he could feel the hate and anger, honed _sharp_ and _deadly._

"He couldn't seal it into an object.. It's needs the element of chakra you see...And only a newborn babies chakra coils could learn to adapt to the beasts foul chakra..."

"A b-baby I-?"

"Naruto! Ever since you have existed, Konoha has had somewhere to direct their hate! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Eyes gleaming with anger, he reached behind him and ripped the Fuuma shuriken from it's harness, spinning it into a whirling and deadly blur.

"And when Konoha has finally found your corpse.. They will realise what I've done...And they will celebrate the death of the demon." Leaping from the branch to the forest floor he rushed the blonde.

Naruto once again started at the word, and was able to rip himself from his stupor. Lunging to the side as Mizuki made a horizontal slash with his vortex of steel. Naruto landed roughly and skidded to a stop a few metres away. Mizuki's hand still extended from his swing.

"Managed to dodge that did you?" Mizuki sneered. A thin line of blood welled up along the blonde's cheek. "Or not."

The blondes bangs had fallen across his face and obscured his eyes and his stance was slouched but his Katana was clenched tightly by his side, betraying his anger. "Mizuki-Sensei... all this time..you've hated me just like the rest of the villagers...you tricked me, and called me a demon I thought I'd finally be a Genin...I'll...I'll KILL YOU!" Head snapping up at the statement eye's narrowed in fury.

The blonde widened his stance and brought the Katana out horizontally in front of him, one hand gripping the sheath tightly while the other holding the blue handle. Drawing the sword slowly and flicking it out to his side. By some instinct he placed the Katana vertically in front of him, and removed his hand from it's handle, leaving it to float unnaturally in the air before him. Pushing the handle softly to the side the sword built up speed until it blurred in the air like a mirror image of the Fuuma before him. Naruto eye's glimmered with intent and his next words held _Power_.

"Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!" Naruto placed his hand within the rotation and pulled his sword from it with a flick of his wrist.

The sword had changed while within the blur and instead of a elegant Katana, now he held a blade that had lost its curve and straightened, and where a normal Katana would end, the blade made two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook.

"Wha-Hah! That's your weapon? The best the Kyuubi No Kitsune can summon, Is a square sword HAHAH! The outside, Hah, looks blunt, it isn't even sharp! Bahahahahahah! What is it meant to cut! Wheat? HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto kept his anger in check with great effort. "It's not meant to be sharp Mizuki-Bastard."

And it wasn't. The sword-His sword, a trickle of knowledge entered his mind, _Wabisuke._ The outside of _Wabisuke_ wasn't meant to rend people apart, it was to make them feel the _weight_ of their sins, so that they would bow before him in penance, before they died. Before he _killed _them. He felt compelled to inform the bastard, so he did.

"When this is over, Mizuki-Bastard, you will bow your head to me. You will feel the weight your sins."

"HAH! Come then demon, and kill me with your blunt blade!" Mizuki, Fuuma still spinning, turned and leapt at the blonde bringing his weapon around in an sloppy arc.

The blonde spotted the flaw in the move and ducked under the whirling death, and slashed from left to right with the sword in a wide swing. Mizuki grinned and grabbed the predicted blade, the blunt edge only causing a thump when it connected with his outstretched hand. Pulling the shorter ninja off balance, and kicking him aside.

"Your weapon is useless, what good is a dull tool? You won't even-Ugh." Mizuki's eyes widened and his stance became strained.

"W-why am I so-What the hell did you do demon!" He snarled in obvious discomfort.

"I told you Mizuki-Bastard, This sword-_ Wabisuke – _isn't meant to cut, it has a unique abilities."

"Unique? What does it do you stupid brat!" Standing straighter with effort, he glared at the demon, his anger palpable.

"_Wabisuke, _The Wretched One, doubles the weight of anything it touches." Naruto allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction, he didn't think the fight was over, so he wouldn't let his guard down.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter, I'll still kill you and then I'll take your pathetic toy for myself." Sneering again, "I'll show you true power!" He threw the Fuuma away and grunted at the effort. Tightening his stance and focusing his chakra into the curse seal on his neck. Black marks surged outwards across his skin. The living marks shimmered orange, before masking his entire skin black, muscles grew grotesquely and enlarged, hunching over and his skin turned to thick hide covered in fur. Finally his nails lengthened into sharp menacing claws, and suddenly his transformation was over, leaving a hulking Man-tiger in Mizuki's place. 

Despite his transformation he was still struggling under his doubled weight. And strained with the even heavier weight of his new form. Growling a curse he lunged at the blonde again and attempted to backhand him across the clearing. The blonde hastily blocked, brining his sword up to meet the blow, despite the block he was still sent roughly along the ground to rest crumpled against a tree.

"Uggghhh, S-stupid blunt sword..." Falling to his hands and knee's with a heavy _thud_.

"H-heh, how long can you keep this up huh, M-mizuki-bastard? _W-wabisuke's_ effects are c-cumulative. They stack, and you must be pretty heavy by now." The blonde struggled to his feet, his body still hurt from the summoning, he was low on chakra and he'd never been so tired.

The blonde stumbled towards the hybrid that was once his trusted teacher, and Mizuki forced himself upright, and made a sort-of half lunge towards the victim of his hate. Naruto danced past the lunge as the hulking creature fell to his knee's again. Taking _Wabisuke_ in both hands he slashed at the thick fur only it's back, increasing the weight way past Mizuki's limit.

"B-bastard, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU! UghhhhH!" Try as he might, and panting all the way, he couldn't move from his place kneeling on the forest floor.

A feeling of calm, overcame Naruto, and he moved toward Mizuki without realising.

"Mizuki...You asked what _Wabisuke_ was meant to cut." Moving the blade so that Mizuki's neck rested on the inside of the L-shape. Not even a shred of emotion was felt by the blonde.

"Naruto, if you kill me you'll never pass, lets both just calm down." Mizuki pleaded, unable to move against the overwhelming weight bearing down on him and at the mercy of the blonde's blade. Naruto continued as if he hadn't heard Mizuki's desperate plea.

"_Wabisuke_, doubles the weight of the anything it touches, you in this case." Pulling slightly on the sword to stop Mizuki's whimpering. "When they become too heavy, they fall to their knee's, with their head bowed, they appear to be paying penance for their sins. The inside blades of _Wabisuke_ are for that very purpose." A grim finality lining his words, hands tightening on the sword as if in a dream.

"N-no.." He Pleaded a final time.

"A Ninja should never Plead for his own life." Pulling the sword back. Mizuki's head slid to the forest floor. "Goodbye, Mizuki-Sensei."

Today had been a good day, Sarutobi Hiruzen decided. Looking out the window, the moon continued to glimmer in the sky and it bestowed a sense of calm upon him. He had made a dent on paperwork leaning dangerously off his desk.

All was well.

That was until a bloody and dirtied blonde kicked open the door to his office and stormed into the room. Dread welled up inside him at the state of the boy, and with intellect honed by years of experience he noticed several things out of place on the boy. First was the sheathed Katana hanging from his side, something he hadn't ever seen on the boy whom he had seen much of since he had taken up office again. The second and much more worrying was the Forbidden Scroll of Seals strapped over one shoulder.

"Jij-Hokage-sama!" the boy stuttered, his calm finally leaking away at the sight of the old man behind the desk.

"Naruto! Why do you have that scroll? Explain!" His voice cut into the blonde, and he snapped to attention as taught at the academy.

"Hokage-sama, M-mizuki-sensei, told me of a secret test that would allow me to pass the Genin exam. He told me where the scroll would be, and the ANBU patrols in te surrounding area's, I-I thought you had set it up secretly, until..." He looked morbidly hopeful that it was all just part of the test. Get the scroll, kill the traitor.

At the Hokage's unwavering gaze he swallowed and continued."I infiltrated the tower and got the s-scroll. I learnt one technique just like Mizuki-Sensei said."

Sarutobi took in the visage of the wearied and wide-eyed boy, before urging him to continue. "He-Mizuki found me then. He told me a-about the Kyuubi, Then how he'd lied about the secret test, H-he tried to kill me H-hokage-sama. I-" He trailed off and the blondes gaze fell to the floor.

"Naruto..." Regret surged through his old weary frame.

"I killed him." Face held downcast Blue eyes seemed to flash red for an instant—just a trick of the waning moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any way or form. I am not making any money out of this and it purely for enjoyment.

This is obviously an AU verse, and it's not a bleach crossover per-say, their won't be any appearances of actually bleach characters. Also as you'll see, the teams are going to be different. One person fails previously, and one person graduates earlier then cannon. This will affect the team set-ups.

Chapter 2: The Wretched Test. 

Sarutobi took in the visage of the wearied and wide-eyed boy, before urging him to continue. "He-Mizuki found me then. He told me a-about the Kyuubi, then how he'd lied about the secret test, H-he tried to kill me H-hokage-sama. I-" He trailed off and the blondes gaze fell to the floor.

"Naruto..." Regret surged through his old weary frame.

"I killed him." Face held downcast Blue eyes seemed to flash red for an instant—just a trick of the waning moonlight.

Naruto awoke to his bedroom filled with sunlight, before his eye's widened and snapped towards his alarm, before letting out a sigh of relief. Only 7:48, he didn't have to be at the academy until half past eight.

He wouldn't have even needed to go to the academy if it weren't for the old Hokage throwing him a bone last night;

_"Naruto… You broke into the hokage tower, the archive, and stole the forbidden scroll, without alerting anybody, I was here, and I hadn't even realised something was wrong. But what you did is punishable by death." Sarutobi kept a solemn face, to impress upon the young ninja that what he had done, he must never happen again. Naruto however, was wide eyed and terrified._

"_However, I can see that the academy teacher Mizuki was in fact a traitor, it only confirms what information we had previously uncovered about the man." Sarutobi let a small smile grace his withered features, before continuing. "So, to summarise, you displayed levels of stealth that some Jounin would be hard matched to equal, successfully used a technique on the forbidden scroll of seals, and personally executed a traitor. I think a reward is in order, don't you Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto was floored by the turn of events and ecstatic when he was handed a Headband, with the leaf symbol carved artistically into the metal, and told he was to be at the ninja academy at 8:30, tomorrow morning. _

A grin worked its way on his face as he realised he had finally made his first step to becoming what he dreamed of. Naruto shot out of bed and into the shower, following his morning routine, if a little earlier than normal. Before getting dressed, and spotting Wabisuke, leaning against the wall by his bed. He approached it in slight awe, realising just what an amazing weapon it was for the first time, since he summoned it, as last night he had been somewhat detached from his emotions. Attaching Wabisuke to his belt he was ready for the day, proceeding to exit via the window.

Running across rooftops, he thought about his new weapon, and how valuable it would be to others. He gripped it jealously, and promised it that nobody would ever take it from him. His eye's widened slightly as he swore he could hear a mumbled reply, and he stopped on the roof, and stared at it, in shock.

"Wabisuke, C-can you talk?" Naruto was in shock, as a sleepy sounding woman, yawned, and then spoke.

"Of course…." the voice yawned again, "Naruto-kun…" 

"You can talk! This is amazing, were you awake last night? Are you a person sealed in a Katana? Do you have any other abilities? Can you teach me?" Naruto waited with barley contained excitement, bouncing back and forth on his feet. He paused a beat, and then said "Do you always look like a Katana?" The blade gave a final mouth splitting yawn, and spoke in her sleepy way.

"Yes, I am aware of what happened last night, good job by the way…. I'm not a person sealed in a katana, I do have other abilities, and I can teach you, eventually." Her sleepy tone held throughout her speech, "I can also materialise as a person, but others can't see or hear me unless you desire it."

"Wow, you sound like a female Shikamaru. What kind of things can you teach me?" Still excited, but hearing the layed back tone, he unconsciously starting speaking in a slower tone, relaxed by the blades voice. "I'll teach you how to wield my blade, and maybe something else."

"Awesome! But, I have to go to the academy now, or I'm going to be late, we can train later!" Taking a running leap across the building, and continuing to his destination. Arriving with a few minutes to spare, he took his usual seat in the middle row, and watched as the last stragglers entered the classroom. A group of older men and woman followed them in and took their place behind Iruka.

"Congratulations to everybody here, you all passed! Do your best as Konoha Shinobi and make me proud to have taught you. Alright, I'll call out the teams, please follow your Jounin Sensei when your team has been called."

"Team 1: Sayuki-"

Naruto struck up a conversation with Wabisuke, while waiting for his named to be called.

Naruto heard his name called and focused his attention on Iruka, only three Jounin remained, a woman with black hair and red eye's, a man with brown hair who was ignoring the no smoking inside rule, and a man with black hair and who was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Hinata, Your Jounin Sensei will be Maito Gai."

"YOSH! Follow me and we will let our youth burn brightly!" Gai, filled with enthusiasm slammed the door open and ran out yelling the entire way.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee soon shot out of his seat and was soon hot on his tail.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Naruto leapt up, pausing to grab Hinata by the arm, dragging her along, as he sprinted to keep up with the two green clad ninja's.

While, the green duo were out of sight, their voices rung out clearly, making it easy to follow them, and soon enough they found themselves in a training area.  
>"LEE!"<p>

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"YOSH! Alright my youthful pupils! Now it is time for the test to see if you will become Genin!" To two of the three students it seemed like his only volume was 'Loud'.

"B-but Gai-sensei, w-we already have our h-headbands, aren't we already G-genin?" Hinata spoke in stark contrast to the loud and confident Gai. Stuttering and the volume barley coming above a whisper.

"Aha! That's what the Iruka-san told you, however, there is a second test to weed out those who on paper are good candidates, but physically are not! YOSH! Let us begin, this is a purely physical test, I want you to give me 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, 100 log kicks, and then 5 laps around the village! I will do them with you! Let us BEGIN!" Already sliding into the push-up position, and completing them at an astounding rate.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee soon joined the exuberant man and was rocketing through the sets at a about half the speed of the older man. Naruto and Hinata soon joined them.

Gai was the first to finish the first 4 exercises not even sweating in the slightest, and Lee finished 5 minutes later, breathing slightly hard. Naruto's arms and legs were burning as he finished his last log kick, and took off to run around the village with the others, Hinata caught up 10 minutes later huffing and puffing, Naruto was breathing deeply, and even Lee looked slightly winded. Gai just kept going like a champion.

When they finished their last lap, the walked back to training ground, Naruto stamina was legend, and he had already recovered and was ready for whatever to come.

"YOSH! How youthful! YOU ALL PASS! Now I have to go file some paperwork, meet me here at 6:00am tomorrow!" He disappeared in a blur of speed, and the three genin, watched in shock, at having passed so quickly. 

"We did it! That was easy, we are now genin!" Lee brimmed with enthusiasm, teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"B-but, that wasn't even a test! It was just a lot of exercising! I mean it's heaps more than I do most of the time but, not by that much." Naruto couldn't believe it, the genin exam had been harder by far, what with all the written tests, and not being able to do the bunshin, how was this meant to weed out the weak?

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke, red faced and still breathing heavy, "Not everyone is as strong as you or Lee-kun. I can only think of two people that could do this work out easily, from our class."

Naruto was surprised, "But I'm the dead-last, if I can do it, everyone else should do it easily. This makes no sense." Lee spoke up next.

"Naruto-kun, everybody has different things their good at, for example I'm good at Taijutsu, but I can't use my chakra to utilize Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu. What are yours Hinata-chan?"

"A-ano, I'm o-okay with my clan's Taijutsu, and my b-bloodline, but I have l-low stamina and a small c-chakra reserve. Naruto-k-kun?" All the while she was blushing and fidgeting, and stealing glances at Naruto. Naruto was concentrating hard and thinking it over.

"Well, I don't get tired easily, I have an awesome sword, and the Hokage himself said my stealth was Jounin level." Naruto said looking a little sheepish. "I can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu, but I can use the other two fine."

"Well I think we will make a great team! Naruto! Do you want to spar?" Lee was still bursting with enthusiasm, and had recovered well from the early test.

"Yeah! Let's do this, first to surrender or pass out?" Naruto positioned himself across from Lee, and they squares off.

"Yosh! Hinata will fight the winner; can you start the match for us Hinata?" Lee asked eyes shining brightly.

"H-hai," Hinata pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch and threw it straight up into the air, and all three waited. As soon as the kunai hit the ground Lee was half way across the clearing, and Naruto was just starting to move.

They met, and Lee swept his opponents feet from under him, and followed with a straight punch that sent Naruto sailing a couple of metres back before rolling back to his feet.

"Damn your fast! Strong too!" Lee smiled, and motioned for him to attack, Naruto obliged and sprinted the distance and lead with a sloppy straight punch, which lee dodged easily, but couldn't dodge the handspring kick that followed, and took the kick to the stomach, throwing him back a few feet before catching himself and correcting his stance.

"Yosh! Did you punch like that to create an opening?" Lee gave him the thumbs up and sunlight glinted off his teeth with a ping.

"Ehehe, I just punched like I normally do, but I didn't think it would hit you, cause' you're so fast. So I went for the kick as well." Naruto looked happy at landing a hit. Lee was disappointed that he apparently learned nothing of Taijutsu from the academy.

"Didn't you learn the style the academy taught?" Lee asked in askance. The kick was unpredictable enough to land though.

"It's not my fault! They wouldn't teach me anything, I tried to copy what they taught everyone else but it's hard doing it on your own." Now Naruto was kind of upset, Lee was making fun of him.

"I don't need Taijutsu! Prepare yourself Lee!" Naruto, unsheathed Wabisuke, and placed it vertically in front of him, leaving it hanging in mid-air, much to the awe of the other two genin and their Jounin sensei watching from the trees. He places his hand gently on the hilt and spun it into a vortex of metal, and his voice was laced with intent.

"Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!" Naruto placed his hand within the rotation and pulled his sword from it with a flick of his wrist.

"W-What a strange weapon! I misjudged you Naruto! Show me your youth!" Lee Transitioned from shocked, to happy, to bearing a shit-eating grin that belonged in the hall of fame. Before rocking once more toward his blonde team-mate. Naruto raised his sword and barely blocked the straight punch with the flat of his blade, before attempting to leap away but not before a foot caught him in the chest and sent him flying backwards, and slamming into a tree and bouncing off, stumbling to his feet. Lee was standing unsteadily on his feet.

"I feel heavy! How did you do that Naruto-kun?" Finally steadying himself.

"It's Wabisuke ability, it double the weight of anything it touches, and every hit after that doubles it again. But how are you standing so easily?" When he had used it on Mizuki, he could still move but had a lot more difficulty doing so. 

"Ah, that would be because of my weight training, right now I'm wearing 100kg on each leg. But my weight is currently 54kg; you doubled my weight but not my leg weights." Lee looked contemplative for a second before reaching down and taking off his leg weights and dropping them to the ground, and a massive crack echoed through the clearing as the weights dug themselves inches deep into the ground. "Alright Naruto! Let's continue."

Naruto eyes narrowed, he tried to think of a way to win, Lee was going to be faster, he could barely block the last hit, and he probably wouldn't be able to block him again, so he would have to be unpredictable. Beginning to sweat from the suns heat gave him an idea. Luckily Lee in his overconfidence stood still and waited.

Naruto ran towards lee and just when he was close he jumped up above Lee, Lee looked up to follow the blonde, but found himself staring straight into the sun at its peak. Blinded for a second and before he could regain his sight, Naruto completed his jump and struck lee twice across the back with the flat of his blade before moving back out of range.

Lee hit the ground under the new burden, looking like a man with the world literally on his shoulders.

"You said that your leg weights made you 254kgs, but now you weigh 432kg. What good is your Taijutsu now?" Naruto said, a chilling undercurrent lacing his normal exuberance.

Clapping could be heard from behind the three, and Gai walked from the trees to the clearing. "YOSH! Well done, truly your youthfulness is a fire burning brightly!" His hand came to rest on Naruto's shoulder before clamping down painfully hard, "Now how about you let your teammate out of that technique Naruto-kun?" Smile never wavering, but his shoulder could attest to Gai being dead serious.

Naruto shook himself free of the painful grip with a grimace and move out of range, before flicking his sword into a blurring movement that not even Gai's eyes could follow and suddenly the simple katana was back in its sheath, and Lee could move again. Taking in big gulps of air, and standing up.

"Gai-sensei-"Gai suddenly disappeared from view and bonked lee on the head with enough strength to send him to the floor again before doing the same to Naruto.

"YOSH! No more sparring unless I'm here to supervise, understood?"

"H-hai!" Three voices yelled in slight panic.


End file.
